Backround
by annawhitt159
Summary: Blake is a teen who's parents used to work for the goverment before it fell. Now the U.S.A is a dictatorship. One day Josh's dad sends him a letter. Telling him to run! That no one can be trusted. except his best friend, and Cody. How will Josh react when he finds out the hidden secrets his father has kept hidden for over 15 years? This story is kind of like divergent. Please RR


I remember my mom was fat. But I don't know why. She got really really big. And hunch over like she was in pain. I asked her way.  
>But she just said that shae had a stumach ach and that she was ok. She would also tell me that she was eating to much cake. And being a four year old. I believed her.<br>One day I was sitting on the couch that mom and dad just bought, when I looked up knowing that mom was bring me cookies, when she stopped. I let out a gasp when I saw that she was peeing. Then she yelled to dad. That it was time. Time for what? I didn't know. I just hope it had something to do with me getting cookies. But it had nothing to do with that. Dad came running down the hallway, and ran to get his coat and moms coat. I started running to the kitchen where mine was hanging, but then dad stopped me, and said that I'm a big boy and can stay home alone. And watch TV, while I ate my big boy cookies. Then he kissed my head, and toke moms arm. And started taking her to the frunt door.  
>"But I don't want to stay. I want to go with you." I said as i started to run after them. I didn't want to stay home if mommy was hurt.<br>"NO! No Josh." Dad yelled at me. He gave the mean daddy look. " We will be back. Everything is going to be ok. We might even have a surprise for you when we get back. But you have to be a good boy. Don't let anyone in, and don't leave." Then they left.

Two days later.

Dad had sent my aunt to come and watch me. Dad and mom haven't been home for a long time. ANd i was starting to think that they left me. That they hated me, when I heard the door open, and dad call out my name. I ran from my room, down the stairs, down the hall, and then into the interyway. Mom was behind him, talking to my aunt. Mom wasn't fat anymore, and she looked like she was crying. But I ran to dad first.  
>"Hey there camp." He said as he picked me up. I looked at his face.<br>His hair looked crazy, and his eyes looked like they were about to swollow themselves. Then I looked at mommy and saw that she looked the same. What did they do?  
>"Hey daddy." I smiled back. "WHy is mommy crying?" I asked. I hated it when people cried. It made me feel like it was my fault or something. Daddy did a quick turn around to look at mom as if he didn't know that she was crying.<br>" I don't know. I think that she is crying because she is happy that we are back home." He said smiling up a me.  
>Once I knew everything was ok I remembered what dad said and so i asked" What is my surprise. I was a good boy." I smiled at him.<br>I couldn't wait for it! But then dads smile fell a little as if he forgot. I almost started to cry. I wanted that surprise. I was good. I didn't go with him.  
>Then he smiled. " We are going to go get it tonight." He said. Which I about died. I couldn't believe I had to wait a longer for my surprise.<p>

Six years later.

I got my surprise. But it toke more than a ngiht or two to get it. It toke 5 YEARS! But in the end, I got a dog. I got an alaskan husky.  
>I named him Cody. He was like 2 weeks old. But already a little raskcal. But he did everythingI said. He could hunt, he knew how to track down anything. I asked him for a clean shirt, and he could get it. That is after my dad sent him to training camp. BUt hey what ever. He still liked to play,<br>and he helped me with the ladies. And yes a ten year old turning elven is interested in the ladies.  
>He slept with me in my new big kind size bed, he had his side, and i had mine. But in the end, I would wake up with him on me, or me on him. So really we just started on one side of the bed. But he was my best friend. And he will always be.<p>

Four years later.  
>It was a normal day, I woke up with Codys head on my chest, and sun light coming through the recently clean window. I closed my eyes and streched causing Cody to pick his head up. Wait! Sun light! I jumped out of bed, yelling at Cody to get me a clean shirt, and socks. I would get the shorts, and clean underwear. and ladies. No i didn't crap my pants. I think its nasty if you wear the same underwear for two days.<br>Anyway. I was dressed, got my bag, and out the fornt door. in under ten miutes, with my teeth brushed, and hair cumbed. Cody was right behind me. I rolled my eyes. I know he hated this part. I did to. But i can't take him to school with me. I turned around, and stopped. I looked down at Cody who started at me with the look that he always gave me. "I can't go today can I?" And sadly i answered the same quiestion with the same anwser. "Nope. Sorry boy." Then he sat down, and rolled his eyes. I swear that dog is more human than I am some times. I smiled to my self, and hoped on my bike. But before I started it up, Cody growled at me. I looked at him, and tried to stair him down.  
>But like always I can't. He knows I feel bad that I have to leave him, so I have to always give him something in return.<br>And knowing that he has won. He gives me that dog smile, and sits down stairing at me as if saying. " I'm always going to win." and I awnser the same way i always do. " Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I sigh smiling to myself i roll my eyes, and grab a treat out of my pocket, and throw it across the yard. He waited tell I was out of his sight until he went to get it. I raced my black Harley with black fire, out lined with neon blue down the streets to my school.  
>I pulled up into my spot just as the bell to get to class rang. I shut the bike off, and toke the keys and put them in my pocket when I saw her. She looked good, as always. " Hey there pretty lady." I said as I ran up to my beutiful girlfriend Sarah, and kissed her. As always, she smiles when I kiss her. Then she kiss's me back. When I break away from the kiss, we both are breathless. "You do know that one day the cops are going to see you driving that, and you are going to be in trouble."<br>I hear this everyday. I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes. Which aren't as good as Codies. But hey, what ever. "Don't do that to me Josh. I'm just saying that your not old enough to drive, and yet you are. Let alone your driving a motercycle."  
>I put my face in her neck. "I do recall having a blond on it, who said that she felt free, and loved it." I smiled. She sighed. knowing that I was talking about her. And probably because i was kissing her neck. Then she slapped me on the back of my head.<br>" Time of class dog boy." I laughted as she used my nick name.  
>That was how we met. She saw me walking Cody last year, and she wanted to pet him. But I didn't hear her. Because I was lost in thought of how my life was going to change after the death of my mother. But then she ran and walked right infrunt of me. Saying. "Hey dog boy. Can I pet your dog?"<br>I smiled to myself. That was my favorite memory of her.

Lunch time

During lunch i always sit with Sarah and her friends, and my friend TJ. He is a huge black guy. He plays on our as our best defender in football.  
>He is 6ft something. I dont really know the rest. But he is taller than me, and i'm six foot.<br>In the middle of me talking to TJ about our next game this friday being moved back an hour, I heard a bark. Then something rubbed my leg. i looked down, and saw Cody.  
>"CODY!" I shouted at him. He has never done this before. He yelped. But not at my voice. He had something in his red color. It looked like a note. I toke it out from under the red collar and read it. My dad had sent it.<br>RUN! Don't come home! RUN! Go to this address. It was a safe house for when this happened. Go now. Stay out of sight. Don't trust anyone. Change your name your everything. Don't let anyone know that you are realated to me or your mother. I love you son. But run. And take TJ with you. Leave school now.  
>Dad I was freaking out. But on the outside no one could tell that something was wrong with me. Well. TJ could. He is my one and only friend aside from Cody. We have been friends scence like we were toddlers. He saw in my eyes. And told everyone else that he needed me for a secound. Causeing everyone to look at me.<br>"Is everything ok TJ?" Sarah asked him.  
>"Yeah Sarah. We'll be right back." Tj said back to her. "Come on Cody." Tj called Cody as he grabbed my arm. If it wasn't TJ, Cody would have bitten his arm off. TJ dragged me to the boys bathroom, and toke the note that I still had in my hands. once he was done reading it, he pushed me out the door, and started towards the office where the main enternce to school is. I was still in a daze. Not even knowing what the hell was going on. But apparently TJ did. Because he snapped into action. When a teacher saw us,<br>he said that my mom had died today last year and i'm having troubles. Cause everyone in town knew my mom, and that she died. But they obviosuly didn't know that date of when she died. We made it to the parking lot, where TJ toke the keys to my Harley, grabbed my helmet. Put it on my head then put me on the back of the Harley. Just so you know. TJ is a big dude. He is a body builder. Thats all he does. No matter what he is lifting something, or running. Even at lunch he was lefting this girl up and down.  
>"Cody." TJ said to my dog. Who I just seemed to remember was with us. I didn't really care about anything right now. i just wanted to see my dad, and know what is going on.<br>Tj was going to drive my bike, because A I didn't know where we were going. And I would go home. And B because I wasn't in the right state of mind.  
>"Follow." TJ said to Cody. He doesn't take orders from anyone but me. When my dad told him to come, Cody just looked at me. The only time he will ever not take orders from me is when I'm in dangar,<br>and if he has to pee.  
>Cody looked at me. He would follow no matter what, as long as I was going somewhere he would go. I looked at him. Finally coming out of my daze. I nodded to him. Which means do it. No matter what. I know what he is thinking all the time just by looking at him. So I know when to say no and when to say yes.<br>Tj had started the bike waiting for my say. "Go." I said, Then TJ sped off out of the parking lot down the road, and across town. My dads letter told me not to come home. But thats where TJ had brought me. Why? "I'm not suppose to be here." I tell him as I get off the bike.  
>"I know. But lets be honest. You would come back at some point in time. I think its better if I'm here with you. Plus. We need to switch cars. That way Cody can come."<br>My house was the biggest house in Ohio. My parents where high up in the goverment. So yeah, they got a lot of money.

1 day later

After I ran inside and got the keys to the Buggoti, and called Cody to get in the car. We were off. TJ was bring my bike. Be cause I can't go no where without that damn thing. I followed TJ all the way out of Ohio, and all the way into Missouri. Why did we come here? I don't know. But TJ does. So that was enough for me.  
>Now after our 14 or so hour drive, we came into this small town called Edina. I stayed behind TJ the whole time, not letting him out of my site. He turned down a couple roads, then down a dirt road that was in the middle of the country. Cody was going wild in the passenger seat as he looked out the windows and all he saw was wide open land.<br>"AHHHHHHH." He would not shut up. (aka that was him whinning.) "CODY!" I screamed at him. He froze and bowed down. I didn't mean to scare him. But I couldn't take the sound anymore. He was moving around the whole fucking car. And I have other things on my mind. "Sorry boy." I said as I petted his head with my right hand as the left was still on the sterring wheel.  
>"RINGGGG. RINGGGGGG." My hpone going off made us both jump. Today was friday, and it was late afternoon. The football game was about to start, and so many people where calling me to ask where I was. The reason I know that, is because out of habit. I anwsered a call from Sarah. She was yelling at me asking where I was and why I didn't call and that the football game was about to start, and that the team would lose without its best players.<br>I couldn't take the ringing anymore. So I stopped the car, and put the phone between two rocks. I totally forgot about people being able to track cellphones. So I just left it there.  
>Knowing that the rocks would cut the cell resption. And to bring the battery level down faster I played a song. " Animals." By maroon 5. Yeah yeah. I know what your thinking. ewww. But I wasn't the one who put it on there. Sarah did.<br>I turned around, and started to head back to the carm when I turned to TJ. He saw that I pulled over, so he did the same. I left the car door opened, so that way Cody could do his stuff and all that jazz. So we would have to wait anyway. So I asked him a simple quiestion. "Are we close?" I was starting to get tierd of driving, and I wanted to sleep I haven't sleep in over a day.  
>"Yeah." TJ anwsered. "Just down this road."<br>Wow we were really close. I was so excited that we were close to the place that I asked. "Is it to far for Cody to walk?" I would never make him walk a long ways if he didn't know the place.  
>But I could see inTJs eyes that he was tierd to. TJ gave me a 'thank you' smile mixed with a 'dude thats your dog' smile.<br>"Come on Tj I'm tired. Is it to far or not?" I asked impastent. "Its right there." TJ said pointing to this shinny looking grey shed house. It was just down this little dirt road. I could walk there if I wanted to. "Lets go." I said. I was about to get in the car without Cody. Because I knew that the House was right there. But I wanted to know that he was ok and well, and also that he knew where we were. I mean he can come exploring later. "CODY!" I yelled. Less than two secounds later. He popped out of the woods, and hopped in the car.  
>"Good boy." I said. As I stepped into the car and shut the door.<br>TJ turned into the small gravel drive, and then hoped off my bike. I looked over at Cody, who just kept staring at me. I know he was thinking about how stupid I was to call him into the hot car, after over a day of driving just to drive down the street. " Hey I have my reasons." I say to him. But he just huffs and shakes his head. And for the first time in days I smile.


End file.
